Everything Ends
by Namikaze Mina
Summary: ...Je suis arrivé à la réflexion que la vie, n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple test, imposé par Dieu et empli de tentations aux quelles on se doit de résister. Shonen-Ai/Death-Fic.


Titre: Everything Ends.

* * *

><p>Anime: "D Gray Man" de Katsura Hoshino.<p>

* * *

><p>(Je suis nouvelle sur ce Site, donc je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche ici. ^.^"<p>

Si vous trouvez la moindre faute d'orthographe ou la moindre erreur, faites-le moi savoir. Je prendrai en compte chaque remarque ou critique.

Au fait, je me suis arrêtée au 33eme épisode de "D Gray Man" , ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas encore bien cerné le caractère de tous les personnages et que Kanda pourrait être un peu OOC.

Bonne lecture. ^w^ )

* * *

><p>(Le récit débute du point de vue de Kanda.)<p>

Tu symbolisais la pureté et l'innocence; avec ton visage angélique, ton sourire adorable, tes yeux pétillants et ta joie de vivre. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital.

Tout est arrivé lors d'un combat. Tu t'es bêtement interposé entre moi, affaibli, et un Akuma qui menaçait de m'achever. Tu as tenté de me protéger, tout en sachant que ton acte était vain. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi.

En portant un ultime coup à l'ennemi, qui lui fut fatal, tu t'es écroulé d'épuisement au sol, vidé de toutes tes forces. C'est cette erreur qui t'a amené à ton état actuel. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu savais bien que je n'en valais pas la peine, que je pouvais supporter la douleur physique autant que la douleur morale, celle dont je souffre maintenant; parce que tu es parti.

Je suis allongé à tes cotés, te caressant tendrement la joue gauche, celle tracée par cette cicatrice qui te barre l'œil. Je suis là, près de toi, préoccupé par un tas d'interrogations qui me scient l'esprit.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout se termine d'une façon aussi tragique? Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je m'interroge aussi sur le concept de la vie, sur mon existence, sur ce qu'elle est.

Je suis arrivé à la réflexion, que la vie, n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple test, imposé par Dieu et empli de tentations aux quelles on se doit de résister. Si seulement j'avais pu m'en apercevoir plus tôt. J'aurais pu éviter de m'abandonner à cette souffrance inutile. J'aurais pu éviter de t'aimer. J'aurais pu résister à l'amour, ce sentiment qu'on accepte aussi facilement et inconsciemment, sans penser aux futures conséquences qu'il engendre.

En y réfléchissant plus longuement, j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de t'apprécier ou de m'intéresser à ta personne, ni même de tomber amoureux de toi. Ce n'était pas mon choix. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'avouer que je t'aime comme un fou, d'un amour insensé, même si c'est contre mon gré.

Le manque qu'a provoqué ton départ me fait me sentir mal au plus profond de mon être, me serre le cœur à chaque fois que j'y repense. Il n'y a pas de mots pour définir mon supplice. C'en est insupportable. Mais le plus douloureux dans tout cela, c'est le fait de réaliser que je ne pourrai plus sentir tes lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire lorsqu'on s'embrasse, frôler le bout de ton nez en une douce caresse quand on se regarde dans les yeux, percevoir les battements de ton cœur quand on s'enlace en une étreinte réconfortante et bien d'autres petits moments d'exceptions partagés avec toi.

Comment pourrai-je survivre sans toi, ou même y songer?

J'avais décidé de te rejoindre dans ton Paradis, juste après ton départ, mais je me suis résolu à abandonner cette idée. Car désormais, je sais que tout a une fin, que rien n'est éternel, pas même nos souffrances. Je sais aussi, que si tu étais encore en vie, tu m'aurais empêché de commettre une telle connerie, en me rappelant que se suicider; est une preuve de lâcheté, que lorsqu'on se suicide, on ne se donne pas forcement la mort et que notre âme demeure en suspension entre l'aberration et la réalité. A quoi aurais-je pensé, enterré six pieds sous terre, si j'avais succombé à ce péché ?

Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie que lorsque je t'ai perdu, mais je ne t'accuse pas d'être le responsable de mes maux. C'était inéluctable.

Je vais continuer à poursuivre le long parcours de ma vie quoiqu'il arrive, en acceptant les tournures, aussi dures soient-elles, que prennent les choses à présent et peut-être essayer de t'oublier et faire mon deuil une bonne fois pour toutes, même si cela m'est inconcevable. C'est ainsi qu'est le destin qui m'a été réservé.

Mon Ange Solitaire, je t'aime infiniment, je t'aimerai toujours. Ce furent les dernières paroles que je murmurai au creux de ton oreille, avant qu'on ne vienne t'emmener en dehors de cette chambre, dont les murs étaient aussi immaculés que tes beaux cheveux blancs.


End file.
